State Detectives
by Bungee Productions
Summary: OC states NY and MA investigate a murder case that ends in a little more than expected.
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. State Detectives

The day started like any other at the FBI agency when Tony (NY) yelled at Mason (MA) again for basically doing his job, "DON'T TALK LIKE A DETECTIVE YOU'LL SOIL EVERYTHING!" He whined.

" ? So cool!" Meg (NH) gawked at her boyfriend.

Mason shrugged, "This is actually Mary's case. But we all went to academies." He matter o factory said to his family.

Mary (MD), his sister, pushed up on her glasses, "I prefer you not interfere with my work Mason."

"Sorry Ma'am." Mason said.

Riley (NC), one half of the Carolina twins, ran from the elevator excitedly, "Mary I got the test results!"

Mary took the paper the auburn scientist was waving around in her face, "Interesting..."

Meg tilted her head curiously, "Can I take a look?" Her sister nodded and handed it to Meg, "Ah, I see you should talk to the family and see if he had any enemy's or seeing how personal it is it could be his family. So I urge you to be careful. This person  
has a serious grudge and this is a brutal way to kill someone."

Mason smiled at his girlfriend when he got a text from Alfred their father, "What no! Why?!" he whined.

Mary turned her head, "Hm? What happened?"

"Director Dad assign me a partner..." he then unhappily mumbled, "It's Tony."

The 17 year old stood up in protest, "Nope, I refuse."

Mason for once agreed, "Yeah, why would he pair US together?"

Mary sighed, "Gotta."

Tony disagreed, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

This continued two more times before Meg chimed in, "Tony yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Meg smirked, "There its settled."

"You tricked me!" Tony exclaimed. Meg laughed in accomplishment, "That's what I get for messing with are analyzer."

Meg winked and stuck her tongue out, "You should know better."

"I wish you were on the field." Mary said to Meg.

"I like staying in labs."

Mary sighed, "Anyway, did he assign you guys a new case?"

Mason braced himself for Mary's rampage, "Yep yours. Looks like the guy has some friends."

Riley being Riley wasn't really paying attention to the situation, "Meg I need your help in ballistics."

"He's already in the morgue preparing for the body."She then looked at Riley, "Sure."

"Dad just took my case and gave to you! What the hell!" Mary freaked.

"Calm down, he has his reasons. Dad gave you a new case here." Meg handed her a paper.

"Have fun with the terrorist." Mason guessed.

"I'll catch them easily." She said smirking as she walked out.

"Good luck you guys." Meg followed Riley to the lab.

"Come on," Mason grabbed the keys to the car and walked down to the parking lot, "I'm driving." When he was about to get into the car his eyes turned blue, "Ok, you should drive." Tony immediately kicked Mason out from the door and sat in the driver's  
seat. Mason then rolled his eyes and sat in the passages seat, "Take exit 39."

* * *

(Mason has the power to see the future when his eyes turn blue. Long story.)

* * *

Tony started the car, "Gotcha." And he sped off like a speed demon.

As soon as they got there Mason saw two car crashes which he assumed one was with Riley's twin brother and coroner of their unit and the other was the crime scene, "I see Taylor is here. Come on, let's go see the body." They walked into the crime scene  
to see that Taylor was already examining the victim's body.

Tony and Mason both ask the regular question at the same time, "So what do we get doc?"

Taylor(SC) looked up from the body, "Well, it seems to be an accident but I doubt that. See his finger tips?" He lifted the victim's fingers. "There green substance is a clear sign of poisoning. We can't know for sure what but we'll take him to the lab  
to figure it out."

"Any ID? Wallet?" Mason asked.

Taylor nodded and handed him a wallet in an evidence bag, "Patrick Parker, age 32."

Mason, not wanting the extra paperwork, handed it to Tony, "I hand the evidence and paperwork to you."

Tony's eye twitched and he handed it back to Mason, "I know we're at odds. But there no way I'm just gonna your desk boy." He then walked to the car crashed from the crime scene and sniffed it, "Yup, that's poison." Tony did what Mason thought was very  
stupid and went into the car further, "Yo, Taylor does he have serious injuries?" Taylor nodded, "Was he in the drivers seat?" He nodded again, "So this blood," he pointed to the stains in the back of the car, "is definitely not his." He took out  
a knife from his pocket and cut the car carpet and handed it to Mason,"You do the damn paperwork slow poke." He smirked.

Mason still not wanting to do the work thought for a bit, "Wait, we can just give this to Riley? I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have more stuff to analyze with Meg and tear apart the car."

"I already cut it out. What's the point of taking part?"

"There may be more clues." Taylor answered.

"Fine, but Mason your doing the paperwork for it. Since it was your idea."

Mason rolled his eyes, "Fine." His phone started to ring and he answered it, "Yeah, ok we'll be right there." He hung up, "Looks like we're heading to the beach."

Tony practically started drooling, "YES BABES! ?"

Mason flicked his curl, "Stop acting like a probby." He said as his eyes turned blue, then laughed and ran to get some towels, "3 2 1 and mud puddle."

Tony blushed from the curl puling, "D-Don't touch my curl you jer-," He fell into a mud puddle, "I hate you."

Mason handed him a towel snickering, "Funnier not just seeing it in my head."

"Bastard." He took the towel and wiped himself off, "I hope we see hotties. ?"

Mason looked at the future again and smirked, "Oh, you'll see something hot. I'm driving!" He booked it to the driver's seat. As soon as Tony got into the car Mason snapped his fingers and transported them to the beach, "Duck!" He yelled as he put his  
head down because hot dogs were being flung at them for no reason.

Tony got hit in the forehead, " Ow~." He groaned.

"I did say duck."

"You saw this before we got here! You could've told me then!"

"I did 'Oh, you'll see something hot'."

"That wasn't clear enough!" He then got distracted by bikini girls on the beach, "If you'll excuse me..." He hurried himself over to the girls.

The girls ended up punching him, "We don't date Feds."

"So mean... I like it."

This is when Mason decided to grab his collar and drag him away from them, "Come on Yankee. We have a job to do."

"Awwww, but they were hot!" He whined.

Mason's eyes turned gold, as they do when looking for or starting a new spell, and a fire appeared in his hand, "Do you wanna be?" He smirked.

"You're so cruel. Your just jealous cause I can flirt with any hot girl I want and your shackled into a relationship." Mason rolled his eyes and walked to the beach bar with Tony begrudgingly following behind.

Diego(FL) was whipping a table when he saw his two older siblings walk in, "Welcome to Diego and Antoni- oh hi you two I'm guessing you'll be wanting to talk to Antonio."

Tony nodded "If you please."

"Abuelo!" He called.

Antonio walked in happily, "Hola~"

Gia(GA) walked into the room behind the Spaniard in a uniform, "Hey guys." She smiled and waited tables. Tony being Tony watched Gia in her waitress outfit.

"So what brings you two here? Matter o fact where's your brick wall?"

Tony looked back at Diego, "Hm? Brick wall?"

"He means Meg." He explained, "Anyway, we're working on a murder case."

"Why call her that?" He put the question aside and put the picture down on the table in front of Diego,"Have you seen this man?"

Antonio nodded, "Yes, I remember him Gia waited on him 2 days ago."

"Oh yeah old patty he was a usual here." Diego added.

"Really? Did he have any enemy's? Family?"

"Well... He has a baby daughter. I don't know about a wife. Oh, and a son who was a tech wiz." He answered.

"I see now do you know where they live?" Tony asked.

Gia looked at the photo, "Yes, just a short walk away from here. Walk down the road and turn right at the fabric store, it's right there."

Tony idiotically grabbed Gia's butt, "Thank you my dear." Gia punched him the head and walked into the kitchen, "Rejection hurts so bad." He faked a sniffle and got up and smiled, "Ok let's go." Mason nodded and they walked to the house.

Once they got to the house, which look a little run down, Mason knocked on the door, "FBI anyone there?"

A small girl answered, "A-Ah yes." The door opened, revealing a small girl that looked about 5 or 6 years old. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her skin wasn't light, but neither dark it was more than. She seemed to have no problem to have a stranger  
at the door, "Hello."

Mason kneeled down to her level and spoke with a gentle voice, "Hello there." He smiled, "Is anyone here with you?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, my big brother. He upstairs on the phone."

"Can we talk to him?" Tony asked.

"Yes of course." She turned and yelled upstairs, "Joey!" She faced the FBI agents again, "Oh my name is Violet by the way." She smiled.

A small nine year old ran down the stairs, "Who are you." He seemed to be more on guard than his sister and took his sister's hand. The boy whom the agents assumed was Joey was a bit taller than his sister. He had similar features to her, but his hair  
was shorter and he wore black frame glasses.

Violet looked up at her brother, "They're policemen Joey."

Joey looked up at Tony and Mason, "Are you here to bring home our daddy?"

Mason looked at Tony.

Tony sighed and shake his head, "I'm sorry there was an accident and your dad won't be coming home."

Violet looked at her brother frightened, "J-Joey what does he mean?"

Joey looked at her, "Violet can you go to the kitchen for a second?" Violet looked at them, then looked back at Joey and nodded and walked to the kitchen, "Did our daddy die from drinking that funny water?"

"What do you mean funny water?" Tony asked.

"The one that can catch on fire I saw him drinking it at Antonio's one day."

"You mean alcohol?"

"Yeah, that." Tony looked at Mason.

"We don't know, but we promise to find out what happened to your daddy." Mason promised.

"Can we come with you?" The nine year old asked.

"Yes, but you must be careful ok?" Tony answered with a smile.

" I promise I'll be really helpful!" He beamed as he smiled widely, "I know how to use computers." He turned his head towards the kitchen and yelled, "Violet the police are taking us with them."

Violet ran up excitedly, "Really?! Yay!"

As soon as she said that a gunshot fire at the house, "Get down!" He tackled Tony and the kids to the floor until it stopped.

"It was the mean men again."Joey said as Violet began to tear up.

Tony spoke in a calming voice, "Sh, it's ok." He picked her up, "Kids, I want you to go to the car ok?" He took his gun out, "I'll walk you." He put her down and stayed beside them as they walked to the car, "Mason," He looked at his brother the way he  
would before march into battle,"stay with the kids I'll check the perimeter." Mason nodded and kept his gun at ready.

Tony went to the back of the house and gunshots could be heard from him and the other gunman. The silence began, then he came out, pulling a man by the collar, "I shot him in the arm, but the others got away." Mason took the out handcuffs and put it on  
the man.

Joey kicked the man's shin, "We're not coming back Mr!" Violet hugged Joey and cries into his shoulder.

Tony smiled at them, "You two are tough kids." He patted their heads, then put the guy in the car.

Mason called Meg on his phone, "Hey, we need another car."

"Gotcha." She answered. Mason waited until she pulled up the driveway. Meg walked out of the car "Hey..."

"We have children for you hammy." Tony laughed at his own joke.

Meg sighed, then punched his head, "Don't call me that. Now then," She kneeled to the kids' level with a motherly smile, "I'm Meg what your names?"

"I'm Joey." He smiled, "This is my little sister." He gestured to Violet.

Meg smiled, "Nice to meet you guys."

Violet sniffled and looked up a bit, "N-Nice to meet you too."

"Come on, I'll take you to the lab." Violet smiled and nodded.

Meg kissed her boyfriend, "See you later babe." She walked by the kids in the car and drive off.

Mason blushed, but smiled, "Come, let's get back to base." He got into their own car along with Tony and drove to the base. When they arrived at the base a bit later they immediately went to the basement where Meg and Riley were working. Riley had the  
music at full blast as she was tearing apart the car from the crime scene. Violet was being held by Meg lovingly and Joey was standing beside her happily. Mason noticed that she was wearing her hair back and a lab coat with glasses, "You look cute."  
Mason stated.

"The cool man found a bullet in daddy's car." Joey said excitedly. Mason assumed by 'cool man' he meant Riley.

"The cool dude said it'll help you catch the bad guys." Violet explained.

"Oh, did he now? So what was the cause of death? The poison or the bullet." Tony questioned.

Taylor walked in from the elevator, "The poison only got into his system with the bullet."

Riley yelled from under the car, "I'm running the bullet through analysis. Meg's working on looking for prints."

Meg nodded, "That's why Mason, Tony please watch the kids. I have faith in you." She went into the elevator right before its doors closed.

Joey took out a laptop from a bag he had slung over his shoulder and hacked into the agency's system and identified the bullet, "Oh, it says it's a Russian bullet but it was an American gun that was fired."

Riley got out from under the car and gawked at the nine year old, "How the?"

"Diego did say he's a computer wiz." Mason stated.

Violet hugged her brother, "Joey is the best!" She then let go and looked at Tony's belt, "Hmm..." She took Tony's gun from his belt.

"H-Hey, what are you-!"

Violet pointed the gun towards a man with a smoke and shot the cigarette out of his hand, "That's bad for you, sir."She started scolding the agent who was freaking out about the bullet hole in the wall.

Mason was amazed by the 6 year old, "How do you even know how to use, never mind, aim a gun?"

"Mommy was an amazing shot. Daddy and she even met at shooting range."

"Mommy was in the military. She was so cool!" Joey added.

"I haven't got to go to the shooting range in a long time." Violet's smile turned sad.

Meg walked out of the elevator just in time to hear Violet say this, "I'll take you." She hugged her.

"Can you shoot?" She asked.

"N-No ? but I can learn. Oh, here," she handed some files to Tony, "the fingerprint belongs to a notorious loan shark by the name of Joel Gore."

"So we have to find Joel?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he's known to wander around Gernato Street."

"Oh yeah the kids can't go to that part of town."

"Awwww why?" Joey whined.

"Well, it's a bad part of town lots of creeps and weirdo and very bad people." Tony replied as he patted his head.

"It's ok Joey we can all go to the shooting range instead ok?" Meg said.

"Ok!" He smiled and held her hand while Violet held the other.

"Ok, let's go you guys can teach me how to shoot." Before she left with the kids she turned to the boys, "Be careful ok?" Tony nodded.

"Always." Mason promised.

Meg kissed his cheek, "I'll hold you to that." She walked out.

Tony and Mason were about to leave when Riley ran in front of them, "Wait before you go!" She pulled the two of them to the car that she was taking apart, "I was checking the seat and I found this under the cushion of a seat." She raised the seat cushion  
and revealed a large amount of money.

"No way was this guy that loaded!" Tony exclaimed, "He must have needed for something."

"That's what I thought so I checked his bank accounts, along with his other records and those kids." With a few clicks of her computer, the pictures of Joey and Violet, "They were saved and adopted from Afghanistan."

"So that man in our car?" Mason asked.

"Probably hired to get the kids back." Riley replied.

"Welp, I foresee the lawsuit. So those guys were gonna bring them back? There's no way I'm allowing them to go back into the adoption systems." Tony expression was a bit more serious. Mason agreed," Anyway, we better go."

Mason nodded, "But shouldn't we put the dude in a holding cell first?"

"Well, if he's not a danger then there no reason to hold him."

Mason walked upstairs to where the man from earlier was being held and uncuffed the man, "Sorry sir uh what's your name?"

"Sal."

"Why did you have a gun Sal?" Mason curiously asked.

Sal became quiet, "Some clients won't give up the kids... its to scare them."

"So you a social worker? Family member?"

"Social worker."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sal, but we should be going I'll have an agent escort you out."

Mason snapped his fingers, the elevator opened with an agent standing inside, "Nice meeting you and don't worry the kids are in good hands." He reassured. Sal nodded, then walked to the elevator.

When Tony and Mason got to Genarto Street, Tony looked at his surroundings, "I really hate this part of town."

"Aww, that's not nice." Tino smirked, holding both of the agents' wallets.

Mason looked more annoyed than mad, "Hello Tino."

James kissed Tino's cheek as he walked out from behind Tino, "Ello".

"We're from the FBI today." Mason crossed his arms, "Give back our wallets."

Tino begrudgingly gave the wallets back, "Playing cops I see."

Mason ignored his remark and took out a photo of Joel Gore, "Have you seen this man?"

James scowled, "Why do you think I would help?" He snapped his fingers making the picture burn up.

Tony thought for a second, "Tino you still owe me. I know you're a man that loves games." He started to take a photo out of his pocket.

Tino gave in, "FINE!" Tony put the picture away, "Can you please help out too? James please~."

James kisses him, but said, "I'll help you only."

Tino smiled, "So it is helping me."

James looked at the agents, "He works for Tino sometimes kinda a dead beat. But he owns another shop down the street." Mason thanked them and headed in the direction he told them to.

Once at the shop he opened the door, "Joel Gore?" Tony followed Mason into the store.

At the counter was a man in dirty clothes smoking a cigarette to Mason distaste, "Heh who wants to know?" He spit smoke into his face.

"Agent Mason Jones and Agent Tony Jones FBI. We have some questions for you."

"Oh~ how an official." He sneered as he sat in his chair, putting his feet up on the counter, "What's up coppers?"

Mason showed him the picture of Patrick," Do you know this man?"

"Nope." He answered quickly.

"Well, we found your fingerprint on his clothes you mind explaining that?"

Joel seemed uninterested in the photo, "Maybe he came in my shop and I talked to him, but I don't remember."

"Where were you 9 am this morning?"

"At my house."

"Anyone to verify that?" Tony added.

"Nope, I live alone."

"Do you own any guns? Bullets?" Mason was getting annoyed by Joel's attitude.

"Yup."

"We're gonna have to ask them if we can take them into custody for a little while." Mason ordered.

Joel got up and walked out the back. It took about 20 minutes for the agents to realize that he was gone, "Damn, he fled!" Tony cursed.

"Wanker, I figured he might so I created a plan B." Captain Mason said in Mason's appearance.

"Huh? Plan b?"

Captain Mason smirked, "Follow me." He walked to the rear of the store where Joel was apparently caught in a net that he put up to catch him just in case, "Why hello Scallywag." Joel struggled, "Never underestimates an FBI pirate." Tony put handcuffs  
on his wrists as he read Joel his rights. The Captain bowed, "Goodbye."

Mason came into control of his body, "So... Interrogation?" Tony nodded and they drove back to base.

Joel was taken to the interrogation room and thrown into a metal chair, "What? What do you want from me?!" He seemed more anxious.

"The truth!" Tony demanded from the other side of the table.

Mason for once let his brother take the lead and leaned back, "This is your area of expertise."

"Start talking." The agent ordered.

Joel's expression turned grim, "I'm their father. Pat is my brother. I left them when they were younger. Their real mom is long dead and I couldn't take care of them... so I left them with Pat. But years later I came back. They thought I was their uncle  
I went with it for awhile, but then I started to get jealous and I was so mad I... UGH! What did I do?!" He held his head.

Tony expression looked disappointed in the man, "You killed your brother." Joel looked away from him. Tony took his arm and reread him his rights.

Mason finally decided to chime in and ask some of the unanswered questions, "But what about what Riley said earlier? The fact that they're from Afghanistan?"

As if she heard his question Riley ran into the room with Meg, "Yeah their mother is from there."

"See." She handed them some papers, "They were born there, but their mother died soon after Violet was born."

Mason looked at Joel, "Why did you gun their house?"

"I wanted to get my kids back." His eyes turned from sadness to intense, "No matter what."

Mason voice became furious, "Now all they're going to think when they get older is that their father was a drunk or their father was a murderer. No kid deserves either."

Joel laughed sadly, "I hope that they grow up to be like their mother. Teach about their mother, not me. I'm the worst example for a father so tell them not to be like me."

Joey peeked out from behind Meg, holding his sister's hand, "Y-You're our Daddy?" Joel didn't look at his son.

Joey picked up Violet, "W-What's going to happen to us now Ms. Meg?"

Meg kneeled down to their level with a smile, "I'll adopt you."

Joey looked up at her, "Really?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want to then that's ok too. It's all up to you guys."

"What do you think Violet? Do you want Ms. Meg to be our new mommy?"

Violet hugged Joey, "I don't mind. Do you?"

Joey put his sister down and hugged Meg, "Mommy!" He then ran to Mason and hugged him, "Daddy!" Joey looked at Joel with a serious face, "You'll never be our Daddy."

"Let's go." He walked him out of the interrogation room.

Later that day Mason was working on the paperwork. He decided to walk to find the others who were in the lab. As soon as he walked in he saw Tony standing bye the doorway, "So I guess we're not bad as a team." He admitted.

"That's why we're making you two permanent partners." Alfred yelled from across the room. Mason and Tony groaned, rolling their eyes in response.

"Oh, so congratulations. Meg talked to Sal. You are officially Joey's and Violet's father."

Just then Grey appeared randomly as he usually did, "Hi Meg! Mom says hello too." The nine year old smiled, "Sorry I'm early, but Elisa and Haden we're making out and I just ew~!" Meg giggled.

Mason laughed a bit but continued to talk to Tony, "How's Joel? Is he in transfer?"

Tony nodded "Yeah, his trail is in a month till then he's in the cell next to Tino."

"Why the hell did you put him next to TINO of all people?" Mason criticized.

"Cause Tino was whining and I didn't want to deal with it. Listen Tino won't break him out since he does most things for himself and James is another thing since James will try to break Tino out."

"Weren't you listening at all earlier? James said Joel works for Tino."

"But honestly Tino doesn't care about his workers."

"I guess your right." Mason mumbled. He turned to the kids, " Joey, Violet, Mommy and Daddy have something to explain to you." Meg and Mason took their new kids aside and explained countries and states to them.

"Does that mean you'll outlive us?" Violet asked.

Mason thought about Violet's question then looked at Meg, "Meg do you remember something Grandpa said? That occasionally a human can become a personification of something if they wanted to?"

Meg nodded, "Well, you guys can become one of my cities or towns."

"How does that sound?" Mason added. The kids nodded excitedly, " Violet how would you like to be my little Boston?" Violet jumped up excitedly.

"Joey would you like to be Concord?"

"Really?!" He nodded.

The celebration continued in the lab into the final hour of work.

After the party Mason took Meg aside fiddling with something in his pocket, "Mason you ok?"she asked.

He knelt down on one knee and looked up at her with a ring in his hand, "Meg will you marry me?"

Meg was speechless. She hugged him and mustered the words,"Of course." Then kissed him happily.

Mason blushed and kissed back, "I love you."

"I love you too Mason," She held out her hand, "Can you put the ring on me?" He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

Meg laid her head on his shoulder as she smiled at the ring, "Thank you Mason so much."

The End 

* * *

Hey so I hope you like this one shot. The characters Joey and Violet might show up in future stories so keep an eye out.


End file.
